Roy vs. Baseball Boy vs. Ludwig vs. Birdo
The Battle Baseball Boy: …Now, if you hold the ball like this, you can throw a- Roy: Shut up! We're on, look mad! Ludwig: I shall incinerate you! Baseball Boy: Not until I whiff you! Birdo: …Guys. Roy: Welcome to the Arena, for an incredible match in which I will win! I now turn the floor over to our announcers today, Kamek and Pokey. Kamek: Thank you, it's an honor! Pokey: Hi. Kamek: Today we have an incredible match in store for you. Pokey: There are four fighters. Kamek: …Let's introduce them! In the Red Corner, he's the first one to reach this round, the All-Mighty Roy Koopa! Roy: That's all-powerful, but you were right about the rest. I'll be the first to reach the next round too! Pokey: Here's Baseball Boy. Baseball Boy: I've been practicing in the off-season, and my arm's never been better! Kamek: He's smarter than Einstein, and he's in the Yellow Corner. Give it up for Ludwig von Koopa! Ludwig: I calculate that I can not be defeated. Pokey: Birdo is last. Birdo: Last is the best, and third is the one with hair on the chest! Ludwig: Hey! Kamek: Our referree tonight is… Roy? Roy: Yeah! And anyone who has a problem with that can speak to A and B! Kamek: Who are A and B? Roy raises his fists. Kamek: Ah. Pokey: Let's go to Larry. Larry: Well, everyone laughed at me when I guessed Birdo last week, but I was right and I saved Kolorado, so who's laughing now? Kamek: Actually, no one's laughing, and Kolorado got zapped anyway. Larry: Yeah, but… shut up! Now tonight, I expect that Roy will win. He is the strongest of the four out there, plus his being the referree has got to give him an advantage. Pokey: Maybe. Kamek: Well put Larry! Our spectator in danger tonight is… Valentina! Valentina: Huh? Well of all the rude things! Luigi: Ouch! My ears! Valentina: Oh! You! Pokey: It's time to fight. Roy: Yes, it is. Ok, we start on my mark. Baseball Boy: Is this gonna be a fair fight? Because otherwise I'll use spitballs. Birdo: Eww! Roy: Oh, it wil be a fair fight, alRIGHT! Kamek: Roy abrubtly dashes out of his corner and smashes his full weight towards the Green Corner. Baseball Boy is blasted out of the ring! Pokey: Is that allowed? Kamek: I have no idea, but that speed blur was a really incredible orange. Birdo: You cheated! Roy: Yeah, and? Ludwig: You have gone too far, Roy! Just because you own this place doesn't mean you can cheat. Roy: Oh, I'm sorry, I'll fight fair… not! Pokey: Roy charges Ludwig and is blocked. Kamek: That's right, because Ludwig is massive enough to absorb Roy's charge. The two brothers are in the middle of the ring fighting for ground. Roy: You… will… fall! Ludwig: I can sustain myself as long as you can. Pokey: Birdo is away from the fray. Kamek: And so not much action seems to be happening. What the?! Roy suddenly jumped back from Ludwig! Pokey: Ludwig fell to the floor. Kamek: Roy slammed the ground and sent Ludwig outta there! Roy: Cianara! That was easy enough. Birdo: Floosh! Roy: Ow! I'm on fire! I'm burning! Owhoyeow! Pokey: Haha! Birdo flamed Roy. Kamek: This could be it! I don't see any water for Roy to douse himself in! Pokey: It's over. Roy has bounced out of the ring and is disintegrating. But before he is gone, he lands on a certain button… Valentina: Blagadiblagadiblagadiblagadiblagadiblagadiblag! End transmission!